


[Podfic] Ridiculous

by Podfics by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Military, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF John Watson, Dubious Masters of Disguise - Freeform, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Podfics%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: A podfic recording of KateAtTheClose's "Ridiculous"John is the best retrieval expert the British Army has, and so naturally it's him that's sent in when some man with little sense of self-preservation keeps getting himself taken hostage - again, and again, and again.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	[Podfic] Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ridiculous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/582354) by [KateAtTheClose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateAtTheClose/pseuds/KateAtTheClose). 



> Thanks to KateAtTheClose for giving me permission to make a podfic based on their work. :D

  
  


### Details

  * **Length: 00:40:15**
  * **File type: MP3**



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Dropbox [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kqw14pnnzfoze3o/Ridiculous%20by%20KateAtTheClose.mp3?dl=0)



### Credits

  * **Text:[Ridiculous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/582354)**
  * **Author:[KateAtTheClose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateAtTheClose/profile)**
  * **Reader:[Isabelle Disraeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/profile)**
  * **Cover artist: Isabelle Disraeli**
  * **Work skin:[Azdaema's Standard](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic)**




End file.
